


Paging Nurse Harper

by LuthienLuinwe



Series: Kink Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienLuinwe/pseuds/LuthienLuinwe
Summary: Jason wanted to see Roy in a sexy nurse outfit. Dick and Roy were more than happy to make that happen.





	Paging Nurse Harper

“Come on, Roy,” Jason propped himself up against Dick’s chest. They’d been waiting for him to change for damn near an hour. How long did it take? Not long. Jason had seen Roy get out of his damned superhero outfit in under five minutes before. He grinned when Dick rested his chin on top of his head, and for a moment he wondered who was more excited about the night’s plans. 

He heard the bathroom door knob click, and his eyes immediately drifted over. God, it was more perfect than he ever could have imagined, and for a moment he thought the weeks, hell, the  _ months  _ of begging Roy to do this were well, well worth it.

The little white skirt climbed up Roy’s legs, and Jason smirked when he saw everything underneath. And that low-cut v-neck that showed off those perfectly toned pecs and just a hint of the world’s sexiest arms? God, he couldn’t have imagined it turning out any better. “And how is our patient?” Roy asked, voice deep and sultry, and Jason’s smirk widened. He knew Roy would enjoy it as much as he would. And Jason watched as Roy glanced at Dick and frowned. “Don’t you know visiting hours ended an hour ago?”

“Oh, I think you can make an exception,” Dick responded, and Jason moaned when he felt Dick’s lips on the side of his neck. He bit hard, and Jason gasped. He felt Dick smirk against his skin before pulling away. “Don’t you?”

“I could lose my job for this,” Roy ran a hand through his hair, causing his little white hat with the little red cross to cock at an unstable angle. Not that it mattered. Jason couldn’t wait to run his hands through that hair. ‘How are you going to make it worth my while?”

“Don’t worry,” Dick responded, and Jason shuddered when he traced a finger up his spine. No one had mastered the subtle touch quite like Dick Grayson had. “He likes to share. Don’t you?”

Jason started to answer, but Dick had turned him around and smashed their lips together before he could realize what was happening. It was over too soon though, and Dick pulled away with a harsh bite to his lower lip that he wouldn’t be forgetting any time soon.

“Of course,” Jason answered between heavy breaths. “Anything,” he added and turned back around, determined to get as much of an eye full of his sexy nurse as he could.

“Anything?” Roy cocked an eyebrow and moved over to the bed, pace agonizingly slow. Jason would have killed to have seen that ass moving in that skirt. Maybe Dick should be the one to wear it the next time.

“Anything,” Jason nodded.

He smirked when Dick moved away from him and pulled Roy into a passionate kiss. Porn stars had absolutely nothing on those two. And when Roy pulled back and grabbed Jason by the hair?

He had to keep himself from coming right then and there.

Jason grinned when Roy hiked the skirt up, showing nothing underneath. “Suck it.” His grin widened and he eagerly took Roy into his mouth.

He glanced up and smirked against Roy’s cock when he saw the redhead’s eyes glazed over in pure ecstasy. “And you,” Roy said, fighting through a moan to address Dick. “Fuck me.”

Sure, they’d done this before. But God, this time was just so much hotter.

Jason bobbed his head up and down, watching as Dick pulled a condom on.

It seemed damn near an eternity before Dick was moving in and out of Roy. Jason paused just long enough to admire before taking Roy in his mouth again, moving his head in time with Dick’s thrusts.

“Fuck,” Roy breathed and tangled his fingers through Jason’s hair.  And when Roy’s hand found its way to Jason’s cock…. God, he could have died then and there. “Dick, I…”

He didn’t finish the thought, instead gasping when he came into Jason’s mouth. Jason glanced up at him and swallowed, watching as Dick rode out his own orgasm.

And Roy kept stroking him, and God did he know what to do, and it wasn’t long before Jason came too, a sensation of euphoria passing over him. One of his better orgasms if he was remembering things correctly.

He watched as Roy and Dick collapsed onto the bed beside him, each wrapping an arm around him. “Okay,” Roy said through heavy breaths. “I’ll admit it. I like the nurse outfit.”

“Fuck, me too,” Dick breathed and kissed Jason’s head.

He’d have to do the convincing more often.


End file.
